


You're My Coffee Bean

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Coffee Shop, Edgepuff, Fluff, M/M, Tsundere Papyrus, coffee shop AU, date, mentioned alcoholism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Edge decides to move on and stop drinking after a breakup, he stumbles into a coffee shop with someone who he just can't help but visit. His attempts of staying anonymous are starting to fail and he needs to find some way to hide himself from someone he loves before he gets himself exposed in front of his crush.





	You're My Coffee Bean

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble with coming up with a fanfiction and a few of my friends on this one discord server helped me. The prompt is by @nerds-are-cool on Tumblr.
> 
> Edge's dialogue is in **"BOLD"** and Papyrus' dialogue is "NORMAL."

A soft buzzing noise filled a part of a darkened living room. The light of Edge's phone screen lit up a small portion of the room while Edge slowly opened his eyes, groaning a little. It was a text from Sans.

_"hey boss, i'm over at classic's house. i'm just gonna chill, so there's really nothing to be too worried about. see ya in a few hours."_

Edge groaned again, pressing his bony palm against his forehead. He dropped his beer bottle, the glass clanking against the floor, thankfully not breaking it. The skeleton got up from his seat. Thankfully it was the weekend now and he had a day off. Not like it was going to be any fun after his breakup.

 **"GOD, I MISS HER..."** Edge sobbed a little, heading off to make breakfast. While he was at it, he decided to plan out what he could do today. Not like anything could cheer him up anyway.

\---

After a small breakfast, he decided to grab some coffee. He walked out of his apartment door, slamming it. He _really_ wasn't in the mood for anyone's shit. The previous night was rough and a day off was just what he needed. Maybe a warm cup of coffee could make his day a lot better.

Once the skeleton got to the parking lot, he unlocked his car door and opened the door up. He knew plenty of coffee places around town, he just didn't know which one to choose. He saw this one named Joe's Coffee that he could stop by. He sighed, turned the keys, and the car started.

Before he knew it, he arrived at Joe's. It had a pretty slick exterior appearance, kind of gray and modern. It had some wood flooring and green wallpaper on the inside, countering what was seen inside. Right in front of him was the counter with cup sizes stacked on top. The menu loomed above the barista, who seemed to be another skeleton. Edge could only see the back of his head, but he wore a typical uniform and cap. He was fixing up somebody else's drink. There were a couple of people waiting for theirs, one on their phone and the other leaning against the counter.

Edge approached the register and waited. The barista seemed to be really focused on the drink. Despite Edge being aggressive in the past, he didn't have the heart to interrupt the barista's work. After all, it seemed like he was putting a lot of effort into his drink.

The squirting sound of whipped cream was heard and signaled the drink being just about done.

"MICHAEL, YOUR DRINK'S READY."

The skeleton pushed the drink over to one of the human customers. "Thanks sir." He said, grabbing a straw, and walking out.

The other skeleton directed his attention towards Edge, looking surprised for a minute and walking over, looking a little rushed. Once he was in front of Edge, his name tag was clearly visible.

"Papyrus."

"OH, HELLO SIR! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE?" 

Edge could see Papyrus blushing a little. Was he embarrassed about not seeing him before? Or was it something else?

 **"OH, I'D LIKE A SMALL CARAMEL LATTE PLEASE."** Edge responded. **"AND WITHOUT WHIPPED CREAM."**

Papyrus started tapping buttons onto the register, and the screen shortly displayed Edge's order. Papyrus grabbed a marker and a cup. "OH YEAH, WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

Edge wanted to flat out say his name, but he had something else in mind. He'd probably change his name multiple times with different orders each day, but his appearance could obviously give it away. But he thought it would be pretty fun to pick on the barista.

Since he called himself Edge, he thought of something stupid to counter it. Like Corner.

**"IT'S CORNER."**

"GOT IT." Papyrus jotted down the name onto the cup. Edge could've sworn he added another letter though.

Papyrus rushed over to the counter to finish the first customer's drink. Once he was done, he started mixing some things together then putting it aside. Once the coffee itself was finished, he poured the other mixture into the coffee, mixing it thoroughly, then pouring the steaming drink into the cup. It actually smelled really good. Edge could tell Papyrus was really tempted to put whipped cream on his drink, but he had to hold it back.

He was done so he grabbed a straw and handed his drink to Edge on the counter. "HERE YOU GO, SIR! I PUT MY HEART INTO IT."

Put his heart into it? Edge knew it was just a saying, but it sounded a little weird. No, it couldn't be romantic, they were only strangers. Papyrus didn't even know Edge's real name.

 **"OH, THANKS."** Edge grabbed his drink, looking a little stern. Papyrus' grin that he's had to entire time was a little more droopy.

Damn it. Now Edge felt bad.

He finally took a sip of his drink. It was really good! "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?" Papyrus asked Edge, his face now beaming with excitement.

**"IT'S ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD!"**

Papyrus grinned even more. "THANK YOU CORNER!"

Edge giggled a little. He knew it wasn't his real name, but he still got a kick out of it. He took another sip. It was bittersweet with the salted kick of the caramel.

 **"WELL, I HAVE TO GET GOING NOW. I'M GONNA GO TO THE PARK TO SPEND MY WEEKEND."** Before Edge walked out the door, he looked back at the other skeleton, who was waving. God, he was cute.

Before Edge got back to his car, he checked the cup. He could've sworn he saw another letter being added when Papyrus wrote down his "name." And he wasn't surprised.

"COURNER"

Edge sighed. **"TYPICAL."** He muttered before he opened the car door.


End file.
